Drake Sagas
by TheCaptainSargey
Summary: Good morning/afternoon/evening readers :D Meet Drake, an English detective who works with both the Sanctuary and Scotland Yard. A short story that introduces the characters for the rest of the series. Please R R. This is my first, but there's more to come.


**DRAKE SAGA - ONE - MURDER:**

_TheCaptainSargey._

_Part One of the five part Drake Sagas. Part One introduces the characters and settings. it's really short, but don't worry, Two and Three are over 10,000 words each. So just a brief read, but please do, you'll get to know Drake, Jenkins, Felix and all the other main characters who I'm sure will go on and survive the entire series. Mostly original characters, although I throw in a few canon characters here and there. I'll give a brief run-down of what each story will be about._

_One - Murder._

_Two - Procedural._

_Three - War/Murder._

_Four - AltDimension/War._

_Five - Political Drama/Murder/Conspiracy/Zombies._

_So please stick around and follow/favourite/etc. Review if you can, no flaming allowed etc. Thanks for reading and enjoy the series :D_

_- Sargey_

_Twitter: CaptainSargey - _

Chapter One - Murder

A man wearing a nice suit stepped out of his house onto the concrete pavement. A shady figure dressed all in black stepped out of the shadows behind him. The figure slid up, raised his knife and cut the man's neck from ear to ear. The figure slipped away as his victim fell to the ground, his last thoughts about how unfair his murder was.

Arcabor Drake was a detective consultant. He was called in for the more unusual murders around the place. He also didn't know what made this particular homicide any more unusual then the others.

He parked his car among the surrounding police vehicles. He got out of the door, grabbing his leather jacket from the passenger side seat. He made his way past the police barricade to the most pompous looking, and obviously important man standing beside the murder victim. Police Captain Richard Jenkins looked up from the body as the ragged looking man strolled up to him.

"Morning Captain" smirked Drake slyly.

"You're finally here." replied Jenkins, standing tall in an effort to appear taller and more important. It failed miserably.

"What oddity here requires my attention, O mighty lord?" asked Drake snarkily.

"Not what, the question here is who?" stated Jenkins. The Captain gestured and an officer handed a folder to Drake.

Drake quickly opened the file. The victim's name was Erstochen von Kehle. "hmm fitting name" mused Drake. He was 41 years old, migrated from Germany when he was 12, went to college and studied ancient Greek. After that he started working for the Natural History Museum where he quickly rose up the ranks until he became the curator of the ancient civilization section of the museum.

"Looks like we have plenty of suspects to go through," queried Drake.

"We'll have to wait for the autopsy to help clear things up. Meet you at the lab tomorrow morning shall we?" Said Jenkins.

"I'll be there." Drake said as he walked off.

Chapter Two - Revelations

It was a crisp, cold morning. So cold, that in fact Drake had to wear a trench coat for the trek to the lab. He felt like an idiot wearing it. People walking past must've thought he was with MI6 or something; he made a mental note to never wear one ever again. He opened the door to his car and drove off. During the drive he passed his mind over the morning news: there was still near anarchy up north in Manchester. "People will never be pleased." Drake muttered to himself as he turned a corner. What else was in the news? Yesterday's murder had made page five, just behind the usual bollocks gossip about celebrities. How stuff like that makes page four of the papers is far beyond even genius minds like Drake's, back in his day things like railroad accidents and the cricket scores held far more importance then whatever actors did in their personal business. His thoughts lingered on the past as he turned into the police car park.

He walked briskly through the building until he saw a gathering of people outside the autopsy room. The conversation stoped as he approaches.

Jenkins turned to Drake. "Glad you're here, things got interesting."

Seeing the confusion on Drake's face Jenkins turned to a woman in a lab coat.

"This is Doctor Bet Mohr. She's the one who first discovered this revelation."

Doctor Mohr was a short lady, middle aged, early fifties Drake guessed.

"Listen up detective." She turned to Drake. "First off there were signs of radiation in the wound." She paused to see that everyone got the message and for dramatic effect.

"There were also traces of metal, obviously from the knife, in the wound. But that's not the shocking thing. The shocking thing is that the metal we found, is not a metal found on the periodic table and is currently of unknown origin." Mohr sighed as she said this.

After a few seconds Drake looked up. "Well, this case might get interesting after all"

Chapter 3 – The Sanctuary

Drake sat in his car as he contemplated his next move. Jenkins had sent people off to gather Mr von Kehle's closest acquaintances. England's best scientists were inside working on whatever metal was in that mans neck. This case was a mystery; he lamented the fact that to solve this he'd probably have to visit some of his old friends. He turned on the radio to the news, and news about some woman from America having a baby was all over the headlines. He wondered how people could care about people like that were doing was beyond him. He changed the channel to the BBC world news, now that was proper news. More facts and less gossip. His phone beeped, it was Jenkins telling him that he got one of von Kehle's friends into the interrogation room.

Drake leaned against the wall while Jenkins and another detective spoke to the man sitting across from them. His name was Ian Matthias; a mousy man in his thirties who worked at the museum with von Kehle.

"I can't think of anyone who would have wanted to hurt him" shrugged Matthias.

"Well someone has. It's very important if you can help us" said the second detective. He was tall and dark with close cropped hair, his name escaped Drake as he stood against the wall thinking. Drake walked forward and whispered into Jenkins ear before leaving the room. He walked from the building out to his car. The time had come, it was about time he went to visit some of his old friends.

Arcabor Drake stood in front of the blank wall that held access to the English Sanctuary. He was certain that the people inside were watching him. The wall parted revealing a stone staircase leading down into the ground. Drake walked down the stairs passing the cleavers on sentry duty, standing there silently in grey ready to pounce on anyone that even so much as spoke too loud. He passed through the atrium, nodding hello to the chap manning the doors. He strolled through the wide corridors towards a room in the centre of the building. He found himself at the large doors that held entrance to the room of the Eldars. Two cleavers blocked his entry and a tough looking man who was clearly the head of security stopped him.

"Where do you think your going?" he rumbled.

"Due to the fact that I'm walking briskly towards the room with the Eldars in it, you tell me? Also I've never met you before, do tell me your name if it's not too much bother?" Responded Drake.

"My name is no concern of yours. What is your concern is that if I don't like your reasons on why you are entering this room, I have full power to lock you in the dungeon."

"I've thrown more people in that dungeon than years you've worked here Mr-No Concern-of-Yours." Retorted Drake.

The head of security looked like he was getting flustered. "I've had enough of this!" He bellowed. "Unless you answer these questions three, I'll throw you into the dungeon!" He loomed over Drake, who remained silently trying not to laugh.

"First question." He asked. "What is your name?"

"My name is: Bollycock Dribble" answered Drake, who at this point was straining himself trying not to laugh.

"Second question." He growled. "What is your quest here, Mr Dribble?"

"To ask the Eldars what the airspeed velocity of an un-laden . . ."

"Oh, shut up." Said a man walking towards them, cutting of Drake's fun.

Felix Cray waved his hand and the guards stepped back. Felix was the Prime Detective of the English Sanctuary. He stood above Drake wearing a black pinstriped jacket over a crisp white shirt; he had short hair that parted in the middle framing his forehead. His shoes clacked on the floor as he opened the doors to the Eldars throne room. Drake always hated calling it a throne room, it made it seem like the Eldars were some kind of royalty, which they were most defiantly not.

Felix and Drake walked into the room. The floor in front of them parted and three thrones rose up from underneath. Felix covered his face in embarrassment at this ridiculous display. The thrones spun around revealing three very powerful people. The man in the middle was Quinten Strom, the Grand Mage and leader of the Sanctuary. To his right sat Cothernus Ode, a fiercely intelligent man with a lined face. To Strom's left sat Illori Reticent, a gorgeous lady with dark hair who always wore a bored expression.

"Arcabor Drake. What causes you to grace my doorstep?" inquired the Grand Mage.

"You may have heard of the recent murder of one Erstochen von Kehle." The Eldars nodded in acknowledgement. "Good, during the investigation, the weapon was revealed to be of an unknown, radioactive material." Drake paused to take a breath. "I have come to think this may be one of the God-Killer weapons, in particular, the dagger."

Everyone in the room was taken back in shock, even the emotionless Cleavers stood back in shock. "C-Can't be" stammered Ode, "Last we heard the dagger was securely stored in the safest vault in England!"

"If this is true, then the dagger would be in the hands of our enemies!" piqued up Felix.

"This is a serious crisis!" said Illori; "We must find them at once."

"Right!" said Drake, standing to his full height and addressing the room. "I've got a plan. Felix, you go to the Vault and have a look around, try to find how they got in. I'm going to find out some more about von Kehle."

Everyone nodded in agreement and Drake began to walk from the room. "Drake." Called out Strom. "Keep the police away from that dagger"

"Will do." Replied Drake as he strolled from the room.

Chapter 4 – A Killing Revealed

Drake put his phone down. Jenkins called, telling him that Matthias had told them about how von Kehle had been meeting with some shady folk but when Matthias questioned him he changed the subject from them. This roused Drakes suspicions as he drove up to Erstochen von Kehle's front door. He walked past the scene of the murder and hurried to the door. The door was locked. Drake took a look at the lock; it was only a standard lock. Which didn't make sense as why would the killer, if he managed to sneak past a world-class security system to steal a dagger wait outside when he could break in?

Drake picked the lock and snuck inside. The house had a nice 19th centaury charm, the place was well furnished with Victorian furniture. Von Kehle's office was well lit with artificial light, relics of a time past were scattered around on shelves and desks. But Drake was looking a diary, journal or writings of any shady encounters. The police would've obviously checked everywhere, Drake was looking for a secret little nook or cranny where something could be hidden. He stood back and took in the room; he scanned over every wall, desk and shelf. Then it came to him. He picked up the rug and chucked it aside; underneath he saw a piece of paper sticking out between the planks in the floor. "Aha! Found it." Drake exclaimed as he removed the piece of paper.

Drake sat in an armchair in the centre of his drawing room, which he used as an office, he was neither awake nor asleep, he remained in a trance of kinds, one where he could shut off everything and focus on one train of thought. His frogs croaked from their home in the corner. Felix had rang him earlier to inform his that the dagger had indeed been stolen from the Vault, so skilfully taken that not even the guards were aware of the theft. Drake suddenly opened his eyes and raised his head at the sound of footsteps coming from the door. A man dressed in black carrying a dagger entered the room.

"Why hello there"

"I'm here to kill you." Growled the intruder.

"Murderers have a tendency to do that you know." Drake pointed out. "I also hope the door didn't give you too much problem?" The intruder snarled beneath his hood.

"It's just you, sitting defenceless in a chair, against me with a God-Killer." He said in a gritty tone.

"I assure you I'm far from defenceless." Assured Drake. "In fact, I'd say I am a step ahead of you." Drake let out a smile. "I know for instance, that you didn't actually steal the dagger. You can't even get past a stock standard door lock. The only reason your in here is because I left the door unlocked."

"If this is a trap then how did you know I was going to be here?" The hooded man retorted.

"Our good friend von Kehle left this note." Drake pointed out as he held up the piece of paper. The intruder took a step back in confusion. "I know full well your hunting down anyone with ties to the former Company of Thieves. Von Kehle had nothing to do with them; it was his _mother_ that was involved."

"How did you . . . "said the intruder quietly.

"At first" Interrupted Drake "I was confused, because he wrote that some mysterious people had come to him talking to him about a magical subculture that his family was part off. Yet they seemed like perfectly normal people. Then I seen pictures of his mother and recognized her back from my days in the Company, she had changed her name for her family, to stay away from her nefarious past life. It caught up with her in the end though, sad story that was. We tried to save her, all she wanted was a normal life. Yet there is still scum like you that can't forgive people for changing their life around." Finished Drake, who looked upon the intruder with murderous intent.

"Doesn't matter if you know our plans" he sneered "Your going to be dead anyway." He raised the dagger to strike.

"Really now?" asked Drake. Who brought up a gun from behind his back and shot the murderer square in the chest, his black clothing was now turning a shade of dark red. Drake sighed and looked down at his knees. He better call this in to Jenkins and give the dagger back to the Eldars. But before then he'd grab some sleep for tomorrow was going to be a busy day, he had a conspiracy to unmask.

Chapter 5 – 

_Ian Matthias followed the robed man he called Boss. Ian's footsteps echoed along the stone corridor, drastically different to Boss, who made no sound with his footsteps. They silently turned a corner and stopped in front a wooden door. "Open it." Goaded Boss, his voice smooth. Ian pushed open the door. Inside contained a simple room with stonewalls which were typical of this building. In the centre of the room a policeman sat chained in a chair. Ian recognized him as the tall, African-American man who interrogated back at the police station. "He's all yours" chuckled Boss as he closed the door behind him._

Drake sat in his drawing room staring at the knife he took from the intruder last night. He had called Jenkins to tell him what happened. Drake had told him that he had heard a knock at the door, and when he answered it, the intruder had jumped him but Drake had managed to get a shot off in the melee. He omitted the details of the conversation and the dagger. It was now the dagger that Drake focused his attention. Why was it called "God-Killer"? The weapon had no special properties, apart from the fact that it was made from a unique metal that the Ancients found on a fallen star many years ago. Drake passed over it's fabled history. The Ancients had forged it to combat the Faceless Ones; they had infused it with powerful magic to kill them. This dagger wasn't that dagger; this one was made of the stock standard steel many others were made off. Sure, it was ornate, but it was obviously a fake. Was the murder knife a fake? If it was, why was it radioactive?

The doorbell rang. Drake walked over and opened the door to allow Felix Cray to enter his home. He had often worked with Felix in the past, he considered Felix one his few friends. "The daggers fake." Exclaimed Drake.

"So your saying that whoever's in charge of this, still has the dagger?" asked Felix, who raised one eyebrow inquisitively.

"Yes. I'm also sure that whoever it is, is killing for Company of Thieves members. Which means that there's a heap of people who are going to be our next victim." Said Drake. He got up and walked to the kitchen, and put on the kettle to make some tea. "What do you think we should do if there's another murder, do we tell Jenkins about what's going on?"

"I think we should go along with them, having those kinds of resources will be a big help. But, we can't tell Jenkins about The Sanctuary." Sighed Felix.

The kettle boiled. "It's a conundrum." Said Drake as he poured out the tea.

_Boss laughed hysterically as Ian stood over the mutilated body. "My, my, aren't we the budding psychopath" chuckled Boss. Ian stood shocked at what they had done. "Now we have to dump the body to confuse the cops." Boss loved this. "Make sure his face isn't recognizable." _

Drake and Felix stepped out of his car into Hyde Park. They followed the trail of police until they came to Jenkins leaning against a tree. Beyond him was a group of police scientists in those white jumpsuits that rustled whenever you moved in them. They were rushing around a sheet covering a body; the sheet was nearly stained through with blood.

"He was a cop." Croaked Jenkins beside them. "A park groundskeeper found him in the wee hours of the morning during his rounds, the guy nearly had a heart attack at the scene." Jenkins took a breath, "it wasn't pretty when we arrived."

"Detective!" called out a middle-aged woman who was walking towards them. "Glad you're here." Doctor Mohr's jumpsuit rustled as she moved. "Were moving the body now. We don't want to risk anyone walking past and discover the scene here."

"Do we know the identity at all?" Asked Drake.

"It's too early to tell at this stage." Answered Mohr. "Aye, who's this?" She pointed towards Felix, who until now had remained unnoticed.

"Name's Felix. I'm Drake's, err, associate." He replied.

"This is Captain Richard Jenkins." Drake gestured "And this is Doctor Mohr."

Felix nodded to both of them. "Shame we can't meet under different circumstances."

Someone behind them called for the Doctor. "Got to go." She said. "Have to take this one back to the morgue."

_They were gathered around a table. Boss sat at the end, to his right sat Ian Matthias. To his left sat The Ghost, credited as a master thief, he was a former member of the Company. The others were various people of had pledged their support to rid the world of the Company of Thieves. "We have to act quickly, now that we've got Drake distracted." The others nodded at Boss's words, only the Ghost didn't move, sitting there silently, his face obscured by a mask. "Have you gathered them?" Boss asked a man who had his hair slicked back._

"_Of course, they should be there ready within the hour." He replied._

"_Oh, this is going to be _FUN" _Chortled Boss, who was laughing hysterically._

Drake and Felix sat in Jenkins office waiting for the autopsy report. Jenkins walked into the room, closing the door behind him. "It was difficult, but we managed to ID him." Jenkins paused to take breath. "It was Detective Roger O'Neil. Drake, you'll remember he was there with us when we were interrogating Matthias." He took breath again. "Such a loss. Hope you find who done this Drake. I wouldn't mind five minutes alone in a room with them. I'll do to them, what they done to O'Neil."

"We will." Reassured Felix.

"Good" Nodded Jenkins as he exited the room.

They both sat there silently. Felix could almost see Drake's mind working away, all its inner workings grinding away, sorting through everything he knew. "Matthias." He muttered. Felix looked at him in confusion. "Ian Matthias, the man we were interrogating, could the two be connected?" His phone rang and he exited the room. Felix began looking around Jenkins's office. It was filled to the brim with filing cabinets. His desk was a mess of papers, to the untrained eye, it would've looked like a pigsty, but to Felix it looked organized, in a really messy way. "We're leaving now!" Yelled Drake, bursting into the room. Felix had to run to catch up. "An old acquaintance called." Explained Drake as they walked. "He said that there's a gathering of former Company of Thieves members. And we know that someone wants to kill them."

Felix cursed at this news. They walked out into the car park and the afternoon sun hit them. The two of them raced over to Drake's car. Felix hopped into the passenger seat and closed the door with a soft 'thunk'. Drake was already speeding away into London before Felix even got a chance to put his seatbelt on.

Chapter 6 – 

_Boss and Ian stood on a roof overlooking the meeting place. They stood there chatting to one another. A church graveyard was a bit morbid for Ian's tastes, but hey, they wouldn't have to move the bodies far. The last person arrived and was welcomed by the others. Ian looked around. On this rooftop were Boss, and a group of hired blades, men known throughout certain circles for their effectiveness in battle._

_The Ghost stood on the church spire. Watching the mercenaries moving through the shadows towards the group of people. The sound of a car pulling into the church car park alerted The Ghost. He turned his head towards the sound and seen Arcabor Drake and Felix Cray get out. Two fearsome opponents. This was going to get interesting. They readied their weapons as they jogged into the church. The Ghost smiled beneath his mask, he loved to watch a good fight._

_The mercenaries were in position. Boss and Ian walked towards the group of people standing in the corner of the graveyard under an old willow tree. "Everyone who is going to be is here." Announced Boss as he jumped up and balanced on a grave. The group turned in surprise at this newcomer in a long trench coat. Ian looked around, the mercenaries were fidgeting, and they wanted blood. Boss laughed, "Let the fun begin!"_

Their footsteps thumped on the wooden floor as they ran through the church. "Where are they?" Grunted Felix. They heard voices outside in the graveyard. They sprinted through the transept and through a door into the evening air. As they ran out Drake assessed the scene; There were a group of people standing under the willow tree, there was a man standing on a grave with his back turned to them, but more concerning was the group of violent looking men surrounding the willow tree. "Stop right there!" Yelled Drake. He pointed his gun straight at the man standing on the grave. Everyone turned around towards Drake. The man in the trench coat hopped of the grave and opened his arms, almost in invitation. "My, my, you found us Drake." He chuckled. He had medium length dark hair, which hung down nearly to his shoulders. "Your under arrest, specifically for the murder of Detective Roger O'Neil, and the conspiracy to murder of Erstochen von Kehle. " ordered Drake.

"How cute. They're trying to arrest us." Smiled the man.

"Are you suicidal? It's two of you against all of us." Said Matthias.

"Matthias. I didn't know you were in with this. Aren't you the little criminal now." Said Drake, still pointing his gun at the strange man.

"Looks like we'll have to deal with you first now." He raised his arms. "Kill them."

Time seemed to slow down. The mercenaries pulled the triggers on their guns and bullets rushed towards Drake. Felix raised his arms and light danced in his hands. They dived to the side and hid behind some tombstones as bullets whizzed past them. Felix jumped up and a beam of light shot from his hands towards the mercenaries, blasting them of their feet. Drake took this opportunity to charge towards Matthias, he caught him unawares and knocked him off his feet. Drake flew past as Matthias fell head-over-heels over a tombstone. A bearded mercenary blocked his way and Drake put his fist to his face, but the mercenary simply snarled at this attack and wrapped his arm around Drake's throat. They fell to the ground, his arm still tightly contracting Drake's life away. Out of the corner of his eye he seen some the Company members had engaged the mercenaries. Drake flipped the man over his hip and punched him on the bridge of his nose, the man screamed in an unusually high pitch tone before rolling around on the ground. Drake ignored him as he ducked under the punch of another mercenary; Drake crunched his foot into the other man's shin and brought his elbow down on the top of his head.

Drake took a breath after the action. He looked around at the battle, he saw Felix pinned against a tree, a tall mercenary throwing punches into his gut. But before Drake could move, two Company members grabbed the mercenary and threw him to the ground. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the guy in the trench coat slip back into the church. Drake sprinted, leaping over tombstones in a race to catch him before he fled. He tore into the building to see the man dump his coat and slip down a ladder into the basement.

Drake climbed down the rickety ladder into the dark, dank basement. His feet hit the cobbled stones that made up the floor in here. The place smelt like rats, rats and mould. He made his way across the room, barely maintaining his footing on the slippery floor. He fished the flashlight from his inside jacket pocket and flicked the switch to turn it on. He swung the beam of light around until he came to an alcove in the wall. The inside of the alcove had been blown away to reveal and entrance to a tunnel. He slowly made his way into the tunnel, moving the flashlight left and right to check his surroundings. Which way did he go? Did he go left or did he go right? Drake decided to move down the right pathway. He got less then a hundred meters when the batteries in his torch must've run out. The light flickered and went out. This is when Drake heard the laughter. Laughter so evil it could've made the sun go out.

Chapter 7 – 

Alone. Down in a dark underground tunnel with a psychopath. Drake methodically walked along the tunnels, his eyes adjusting the darkness that they contained. His feet sloshed through the inch of water covering the cobbled floor. He heard the sounds of singing, an old bedtime song that mothers sang to their children. This one was in a language long forgotten. For Drake it felt like the world was closing in on him. At any moment something was going to lunge towards and grab his throat. Still Drake slowly moved through the tunnels, towards the danger that awaited him.

Felix fell to the ground at leaned against a tombstone. He was exhausted after the battle. His ribs felt like they were on fire. The defeated mercenaries lay scattered on the ground. A few of their number had sadly killed three of the eight Company of Thieves. Those bodies had been moved aside from the carnage. Felix looked around, where was Drake? Had he gone after the leader? The sounds of gunfire emanated up from beneath them.

Drake kept his smoking gun level with where he had seen something. He moved in for a closer look. He lowered his gun; it was just a stinking sewer rat. Drake moved into the next room. It was hexagonal shaped with columns of stone around the edge keeping the roof up. It must've been a catacomb of some kind, obvious by the nooks in the walls that contained the remains of people long gone. He moved into the centre of the room, behind a tall man walked towards him. Drake swung his gun around and pointed it at his face. "Stand down, you've lost."

"How about, no." He replied.

"You could at least tell me your name?" Asked Drake.

"You don't need to know my name. All you need to know is that I'm your brother."

Drake stood frozen to the spot. Bewildered by what he heard. The man who is now his brother pulled an ornate knife from a scabbard on his waist. He raised the dagger in a position ready to strike, but at the last second Drake strafed to the side and avoided the attack. Drake ran around to the other side of the room. His brother turned towards him, raising the dagger to attack. Dodging his attack again, forcing Drake to sprint to the other side of room. The knife cut into the column he ducked behind, leaving a giant gash in the stone. Drake sprinted behind him, and at the same time Drake raised his gun and put a bullet into his brothers chest.

Instead of falling to the ground, his brother raised his arms wide and a burst of energy rippled away from him as the epicentre. It wave hit the columns and they crumpled away before the energy. Without the columns holding up the roof it collapsed on top of them both. Rocks were falling around Drake's head; these were the last he saw, before everything turned black.

Chapter 8 – The Ghost.

He woke up three days later in the Sanctuary medical bay. As soon as he woke the doctors started conducting all their tests. Soon after they gave him the all clear Felix had visited and filled him in with what happened after. The happened under the graveyard and the ground had collapsed, about the same time as that happened the Cleavers arrived and fished him out from under the rubble. The surviving mercenaries are now in custody. Felix took Ian Matthias back to Jenkins, who was true to his word and locked himself in a room with him for five minutes. Rumour has it, that if anyone was standing near that room, all they could hear was the sound of knuckles on flesh. His brother had vaporized himself in he explosion. So far Drake had told no one about what went on under that graveyard.

Drake unlocked the door to his house, awkwardly because his arm was in a sling due to his broke shoulder. He closed and locked the door behind him. He got halfway across the room when The Ghost stepped out of the shadows. The floor creaked and Drake looked up and swung his good arm in a half-hearted attempt to land a hit. The Ghost easily deflected his punch and kneed Drake in the thigh. Drake landed hard on the small of his back, he grimaced in pain. He looked up to The Ghost and his spun.

"I'm not here to hurt you." The Ghost sighed.

"Then what are you here for then?" Drake stuttered.

"Just to say congratulations. You managed to kill your brother. He wasn't bluffing, he was actually your brother. His name was Tobias Arach. I'm not going to explain it to you, you have to find the truth yourself." He explained.

"Then why did you break in?" Drake asked, slowly regaining his senses.

"I'm The Ghost, that's what I do." He paused. "The conspiracy is over. All of your brother's allies have disappeared; I'm trying to find them myself. But for now I must beg my leave."

With a flourish The Ghost simply walked out the front door. Drake picked himself up of the ground. For now it seemed that this was over, tomorrow he was going to take a break from this. He needed a holiday. His frogs croaked from the other room. It was good to be home.


End file.
